


you're my angel

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Choi San, I DID IT AGAIN FINALLY, M/M, OMG THE WORDCOUNT LMAO, Peace, YUNHO BLUE, Ya Ordinary Human Jeong Yunho, fallen angel AU, he has blue hair in here btw because, no beta we die like men, stan ATEEZ, they have a kinda deep convo and that's it, write for ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Choi San felt in love with Earth, and thus, he fell.





	you're my angel

**Author's Note:**

> some days ago I did a shitpost and accidentally got this au idea lol. this looks more like an introduction scene of a long fic rather than a one shot, but it's because that was my initial plan. however ya boi is too tired for another deep, heavily and carefully thought on au so I decided to just make this and call it a day,,,, I hope you can still enjoy it tho!

Sometimes angels were not that kind as people perceived, San thought. In fact, real angels aren’t that much of what people would describe as an angel. He’s been there, personally met many angels and was one himself. There is this misconception that angels can only be good, do good. But even the devil himself was an angel once, until he started thinking for himself, desiring to be more than just a simple angel, and he fell.

San was an angel once, until he too was too greedy as well and fell.

If you asked him, he wasn’t being greedy. He was just _curious_. Every angel was, deep down, and that was probably why it wasn’t a rare occurrence that some fell from the sky, banished forever. Yes, angels were good and were supposed to do what’s good. But that wasn’t the only thing they could be or do. They had their own wills, their own desires. It’s just that when you’re an angel you’re taught to suppress it, to be selfless and not think outside the box. To not think about oneself, to not pounder. To not question.

Choi San had a _lot_ of questions. Every time he’d go out from the sky to do some task, whichever that was, they would bombard his mind. Since the first time he left, a small seed of curiosity got planted and each time he got back it grew a bit more until it became a huge tree, its fruits waiting to be harvested. The Earth and its living creatures were just too much of a mystery for him, so similar to what he knew but still so unique. He wasn’t strong enough to ignore the curiosity and he took a bite on it. And that was his doom. That was his fall.

In heaven, things get boring fast. Everything is easily predictable, considering that everyone is either dead or born immortal. And San didn’t really enjoy it, not once he discovered that things could be different. That some things could be a mystery, impossible to predict. He loved how much _personality_ everything down on Earth had. There were so many people, one so distinct from another. There were so many places to go, different cultures, different perspectives. It was all so fascinating to him.

Choi San was in love. The type of love that tingles into curiosity and desire to cherish. And that was _dangerous_ , because the more time he spent far from Earth the more he craved it, and whenever he went down he tried to prolong his stay as much as he could.

His friends often made fun of him. He _insist_ , some angels aren’t that ethereal as common people believe on. A great example of this theory of his was Wooyoung, who he’d always describe as deceitful, quite a brat at times. Maybe because he was one of the youngest of his team, San wasn’t sure, but he was pretty much a child, jumpy and teasing whenever they didn’t need to be completely serious. He would often tell him that being so attached with Earth was foolish, asked jokingly if he wanted to become human and never knew when to shut up. The older assumed it was because he had never visited Earth, so he didn’t know what he was missing. But then there was Yeosang, older than them both and had more tasks down in the planet than San has ever had, who would often laugh at their maknae’s words and sometimes even agree with him, so he wasn’t _that_ sure if that was it. Yeosang was one of the oldest, despite not looking like it and some rare times not _acting_ like it. It was a relieve that he was mature and wouldn’t initiate any type of joke, he never made fun of San. But it didn’t mean he didn’t fuel Wooyoung’s jokes or that he didn’t judge him as well, giving him silent looks that were loud with worry and misconstruction.

Was he _that_ much of an outsider? He wasn’t the first angel to be so interested with Earth was sure he’d not be the last one. He didn’t understand why he was misunderstood. Why was he the odd one, the weirdo, the one who had the potential to be kicked out of Heaven and the one who fell? He didn’t get it, but that was exactly what happened.

Choi San fell from Heaven for being too much in love with Earth, exiled to love it even more. It could have been his punishment, and it did feel like one at first, but now it was more of a blessing for him. He was able to be on Earth as much as he wanted, even more than that. It was hard not to miss his life from before, to not miss home. But it slowly stopped being his home. _This_ was now his home.

“You’re spacing out again”, a voice that was a bit too familiar now spoke. San took his time to stare at its owner, a pretty and tall man with his recently dyed blue hair. He smiled, appreciating the view. “Everything okay? You kept staring at the sky for solid five minutes.”

If he didn’t know better, he would have guessed that Yunho was an angel just like himself. He was too handsome to be mortal, and extremely kind too. He was more of an angel than any angel that he had met. He was more of an angel than San ever was, fallen or not.

“Just caught myself reminiscing”, he simply answered. He had told the other about his true nature and, despite not believing at first, he now believed on him. It was understandable, their first meeting had been in the rain at ungodly hours, San had an outfit that could be described as _weird as hell_ to humans, an unnatural red hair staring at Yunho who had just woken up to open the door to his house. Saying that he was confused was an understatement, but he was too nice to leave the soaked dude alone, even if he started saying nonsense about being kicked out from Heaven and how perfect he was, for mortal standards. The angel didn’t blame Yunho for being so confused and reluctant to trust him, but he was glad that it was past now.

“I thought you didn’t miss it.”

He sighed. “It’s hard not to, when I spent so many centuries there. But also I really like it in here. The people are so different and everything is so captivating. Even your flaws can be charming at times.”

Yunho nodded at that but frowned. “Even when we destroy?”

San bit the inside of his cheeks. This wasn’t the first time he had brought up that, he had constantly mentioned how disappointed he was with humans in general. It was funny for him how a human could hate his own kind so much, but he then remembered how much he disliked other angels. He was the same. “Of course not. But that proves that you aren’t perfect, that you might be small and weak but you’re capable of grotesque things. It’s powerful.”

“Shouldn’t you be scared? You’re an angel. You should be attracted to happy things. Positive things.”

“Oh, but I am”, he smirked. “You aren’t just destruction. You also create and bring hope to others. You are complex beings, and that’s why I love the Earth so much. Why I love humans so much.”

Yunho nodded quietly this time, drinking something from a plastic cup and munching on the drink inside it. “You angels really are too kind, I guess. Even when looking at us you can only see beauty.”

It was the angel’s turn to frown. He wanted to disagree, but then he looked at the other who was so beautiful in his eyes, so adorable and charming. So ethereal, like a real angel. Like what people would always expect of himself, an _actual_ angel. And he considered that maybe Yunho was onto something. That maybe he had a point. “Maybe. But that still made me fall, so.”

“You fell and you still love us. You could have started hating us for making you get kicked out yet you kept loving Earth. You really are an angel, more than those who stayed at Heaven.”

“I don’t think so”, he started, “but I won’t refute that anymore. We are past that and it won’t bring us anywhere.”

The human chuckled. “Yes, we are. And I always win.”

“If that helps you sleep at night”, he laughed. “Well, can we get going? I want to watch more of your drama things.”

“What do you see in these anyway?”

“I don’t know. They’re just nice and different from the real Earth. It’s amusing to see how your human minds work to create new universes. Don’t you think?”

Yunho sighed but then smiled. “Point taken. Well then, my angel, let us go watch some dramas at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that will happen, but if you liked this au and want to write something bigger, like develop how san fell or how yunho met him or how they got together, feel free tbh. the only thing I request for is that you link your fic with this one as "inspired by another work" on the association part of when you edit a fic, not only to make them both related but also so I can get the notification of the post and read it!!!!! I really like this au but ain't got no time and brain cells to work on this.... I already have disgrace to finish as well as my the boyz spau that has been ignored for too long so.... yeah.  
> it's 1am and I'm too lazy for html so, find me on twitter.com/heecheondo or curiouscat.me/heecheondo and please check out heecheondo.carrd.co thank you xoxo


End file.
